Metro 2037
by Akwardturtle78
Summary: Ivan Bavolavich, a newly inducted Ranger of Polis station is faced with many challenges as he journeys through the Dead city and the Metro stations. As he journeys he is faced with the looming threat of the nazi stations, the many mutant creatures of the surface, aswell as the imminent return of Dark Ones.


**Authors Note: Hello all, this the first thing I've ever uploaded to and was looking for some constructive criticism**

**As a DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own any intellectual property, storylines or characters. All rights are reserved to Deep Silver exclusively. I have no affiliation with Deep Silver in any way, and do not claim to have any affiliation. This publication is made under the rights granted by the 'Fair Use' Copyright Act. No revenue is generated from the distribution of this publication.**

**Metro: 2037**

**Prologue**

"The Metro has never been a happy place, but the past three years have been brighter for the people of the Metro. It all happened when The Ranger Order's base D6 was attacked by the Reds and nearly destroyed but the Dark Ones that were locked away in the bowels of D6 saved the surviving Rangers from the Communists. After the fact the Dark Ones decided to leave for the time being leaving us to ourselves, we now await their return to rebuild ourselves."

"My name is Ivan Bavolavich, I was born in the Metro, in Polis station, home of the Rangers and the biggest station in the Metro. I had just turned 22 when I was recruited into the Order, just in time for everything to fall apart once more. It all began just after I had finished my basic training and was preparing for my first mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Nazi<strong>

Ivan walked along side three other Rangers, in front was Sergeant Malcovich, leader of the squad, to the right was Vasily, another new recruit to the order, then there was Dmitry on the left, he was another vet and one of the few survivors of the D6 battle. The four soldiers walked up an escalator leading to the surface, as they neared Malcovich called out. "Gas masks on men!" the men then put on the gas masks and readied their weapons, Ivan loaded a magazine into his Kalash and he turned on the laser light. "So sir, what are we doing up here?" Asked Ivan curiously. Malcovich stopped and propped his Shambler on his shoulder and turned around to look at the group. "Well men the Nazi have expanded their territory on the surface and we are too recon the area and see what there up too, once that's done we'll return here to Polis to report our findings, any questions?" no one responded and merely nodded, the men then continued to the surface.

A hour had passed since the group left the station and headed to the surface, the group was now at the new outpost of the Nazi's. The group was crouched by a few destroyed cars to conceal themselves. Malcovich looked at the group and spoke. "Over in that alley to the right is a shaft we can use to enter the outpost, from there we'll make our way to the information center in the outpost, our agent should be in there when we arrive, he'll then give us our info and then we'll leave, any questions?" Vasily raised his hand as if he was a child in school asking the teacher a question. Malcovich only glared at Vasily which prompted him speak. "You didn't say we had a double agent earlier" "It wasn't relevant, anyway we should move out now." the group then stealthily moved to the alley and entered the shaft into the outpost.

The group of men crawled through the shaft quiet as mice, they were almost at the information room when Malcovich held up his hand signaling a stop. "We need to move carefully over this next section, it's the only part above a room and it could collapse if we pressure it too much, so one at a time OK" the men nodded as Malcovich began to slowly move over the small stretch of vent shaft. After a few seconds Malcovich stopped and looked back calling for Vasily to move next. As Vasily moved across the vent it started to creak causing Vasily to stop, after a few more moment he began to move again but as soon as he did the vent creaked loudly and broke causing Vasily to fall down into the room below. As he landed he tumbled right in front of a heavily armor Nazi soldier which then pointed his Shambler at Vasily. Two more Nazi soldier ran into the room shortly after Vasily fell into the room. "Grigory whats going on here!?" asked one of the soldiers. "This Ranger just fell from the vents a few seconds ago!" replied Grigory. "A Ranger eh?, well I guess we should take you to our CO now shouldn't we." The two men then pulled Vasily to his feet and began to drag him out of the room while the third Nazi followed.

Malcovich stared back at Dmitry and Ivan. "Head back to the shaft we saw that went right, it should take you to the room, I'll be waiting for you there." Malcovich then hurried off deeper into the shaft he was in leaving Dmitry and Ivan to themselves. Dmitry quickly turned around and headed back the way they came with Ivan close behind, they arrived at the second shaft that went right, they both went further down until they came across an opening into a room, they both peered in to see Vasily tied to a chair stripped of all his gear left with only his gas mask and under clothes, in front of him was a Nazi officer who paced in front of him with his hands behind his back. "So Ranger, why are you here at my outpost?" Vasily merely looked at the man, not saying a word. "Not speaking eh?, well I know a way to make you talk." the Nazi then pulled Vasily's mask causing him to gasp for air and breath heavily. "So I'll will give you your mask back when your ready to talk, sound good?" Vasily spit at the Nazi hitting him in the face. "You svoloch!" The Nazi officer then pulled out his revolver and jammed it into Vasily's mouth and pulled the trigger splattering his brains all over the wall.

Ivan cringed at the sight of Vasily dying and having his brains blown all over the walls but they began to move once more through the shaft to meet up with Malcovich. They finally neared an open grate that lead into the information room but they stopped short as they heard shouting. "So your a traitor Timur, but at least you have your friend here so we can take you both, so Ranger where are you going with that intel of ours?" Suddenly Malcovich threw a small book into the shaft, landing in front of Dmitry, he quickly grabbed it and handed to Ivan behind him. "Ivan take this and get back to Polis, I'll try to save Malcovich. Now go!" as Ivan moved backwards down the shaft he saw Dmitry pull out his Revolver and fire a few shots, and then hop into the room. As he fled he heard more and more gunfire and shouting. Finally Ivan had reached the exit and crawled out, immediately pulling out his Kalash scanning the area, he then swiftly ran out of the area and back towards Polis.


End file.
